eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Mistmyr Manor
Chests at end of zone Been wondering how to get those pesky chests at the end of the zone? Well in order to get them to unlock all you need to do is a few simple events to get the names to come back to the room that they path from. If you start the zone from the left instead of going right, when you have a choice at The Grand Ballroom (where is), you come to room. She paths in a circular motion in the room that you need to clear of without pulling her. Once she paths away, run to the right to the room with the coffin in it. On the left behind one of the curtains is a switch to open a secret door. Use it BEFORE clicking on the coffin. She will get mad and come back to the room to fix the smudges on the chest. At this point everyone needs to be in the hallway as she will be aggro. Once she sees the smudges she will say something and become non-attackable. You will have an on screen message that says something like a chest has been unlocked. Now you will go through the passage and into another passage that connects in a small room with some aggro guards. From that room, take another passage to the Escritoire of Potentate. Kill the trash and then click on some papers on the desk. They will fly everywhere. Run back into the passage way and wait for to come in and for the sequence to finish. Next head to the Master's Private Library and clear the trash. This one is tricky as you have to go up the stairs to the right and JUMP across the balcony to get to the room on the left. In this room, you will need to click on the desk and start a fire. As of yet I have not been able to get her to path to the room. So what we do is pull her into the room with a body pull. DO NOT ATTACK HER. DO NOT HEAL. Evac once shes gets into the room and is near the fire. Wait a few seconds at the entrance while she figures out her study is on fire and you should hopefully get a message about a chest unlocking. If not just go kill her cause as far as I can tell shes a bit buggy. Either way you should have at least two free chests waiting for you at the end of the zone AFTER you kill the twins. Yes it's true, you cannot loot the chests if you cannot kill the twins. Hmmm, maybe you should just kill the names anyway... :Good walkthrough, if incomplete. There is a second hidden tunnel leading to the library so you don't have to jump over the balcony. You should get one chest for each named you neutralize according to this pattern. Be sure that you get the green on-screen messages (including the part about the chest unlocking) for each of the three mobs, sometimes they can bug a bit and not walk in and trigger properly without someone prompting them by pulling them and FDing or evacing (as you mentioned). --lordebon 18:38, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Cleaned up the walkthrough a little bit, adding a little more detail as to which room is which. I tried to find the tunnel that Lordebon referred to but was unable to do so. Could you tell me where exactly it starts? --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 18:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::The tunnel starts right in the room with the coffin that you put fingerprints on. The switch is behind one of the tapestries (it's hard to see, we spent ~15 minutes until we found it the first time). :::It is also important to note that SOE recently changed it so that the chests will *NOT* be openable until you kill the twins at the end. So if you cannot kill them, you can no longer FD past and open them. --lordebon 19:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Named Bosses Phantom of Symphonia The first boss is to be found next to his piano in the Grand Ballroom. Depending where you fight AoEing or knockback will get you adds, so it pays to clear a bit. Periodically the phantom summons two adds "Phantom's Duplicate". These autoattack quite hard, but are mezzable. Once finished with the phantom, head up to the exit on the East side. Ra'zul the Gallery Curator Continuing east will take you to the Galleria of Remembrance, where Ra'zul hangs out. His main trick is to lower the ceiling on you (which is fatal), so you need to go hard. (20k dps used to be necessary, but I think thats down a fair bit now - he had 650k hp for us) Backtrack to the "T" intersection at 81, 22, -132 and head North afterwards. This takes you to the Master's Private Library. Rhul'maldis the Librarian Roaming the Master's Private Libray is the librarian. Killing this mob gives you AA, but depops one of the chests in the Twin's room, so normally avoid fighting it. Clear the library and proceed up the staircase on the right (the left the librarian will wander on). From the top balcony ( 100, 35, -197) you can jump across to the other balcony. Tinker crafted "Spring-Loaded Gnomish Stilts" help for this. This gets you in to the room where you can attract the librarian's attention by burning some books - "shake" the clickable bottle at 84, 37, -256 (on desk). The librarian is still aggro when she comes to check this out, so FD or evac if you can't get out of dodge quickly. You should get a green on-screen message about a chest unlocking if you do this successfully (kill her and it will say "Locking" instead). Having dealt with the librarian head down and out the north exit of the library. Kristalin the Secretary The next named is in the Exalted Refectory, and as for the librarian killing them is not advised. Once you have cleared the room (well at least one side) you want to get the group passed the secretary to the doorway ( 30, 26, -363 or so) without killing them. There are several ways to do this, we had a tinker drop group and pet pull the named while the rest of the group slipped past. FD and a CallOfTheTinker later they rejoined. Getting the secretary's intention involves clicking papers on the desk in the centre of the room (not 100% sure of that), in order to stay out of her way, we exited the room via turning the candelbra at 46, 27, -384 to open a secret passageway. The passageway leads to the hidden alcove, which you exit by another clickable candelabra at 103, 29, -318. This takes you into the "Bedchamber of the Master" via a clickable switch at the end of the passage. Sibia the Steward Sibia paths up into the bedchamber. This is the 3rd (and final) named you do not really want to kill. Attract their attention by clicking on the coffin once the room and entrance guard are cleared. We backed off back into the secret passage to avoid aggroing her - use the switch behind the wallhanging at 111, 30, -266. Once Sibia is non-aggro, head west out of the room and take the secret passage behind the painting at 162, 31, -261. This takes you to the Boudoir of Lady Zanne The Twins Primogen Daishirou and Primogen Laenzuo are a linked encounter. When they are in line of sight of each other they do "a lot" more damage. The tactic is to pull "D" back to the entrance out of sight of "L" and fight them there. Partway through the fight (or several times if you are slow) the twins will swap positions. When this happens immediately head to the "D" twin and continue fighting. Once "D" is dead, back on to "L". The boudoir contains Queen Lenya Thex, the shard chest, and up to 3 chests with loot, depending on which named you avoided killing.